


insert trashy title here

by Asapphirerose



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asapphirerose/pseuds/Asapphirerose
Summary: Little cato has no idea what Halloween is so Gary plans on fixing that.~A short Halloween fic I came up with on the spot
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	insert trashy title here

“Hey Gary, what’s Halloween?” Little cato asked his dad one day while they were playing cards on the kitchen table.

“woe, woe, woe spider cat, you’ve never heard of Halloween?” Little cato answered by shaking his head, Gary was astounded, never had he heard of a child growing up without at least knowing what Halloween was. He knew not every kid was allowed out for trick or treating but they at least knew what it was, hell his mum never let him out for it, but he’d always have a blast watching all the ‘scary’ movies that were on tv for the holiday. 

“ok wow ummmmm, well it’s a holiday where people dress up as monsters and stuff to go to their neighbors houses to ask for candy or tricks” Gary gave the simplest answer he could think of and that seemed enough for Little cato to peak his interest’s.

“wait I can dress up as anything I want AND get free candy, that sounds like the best holiday EVER!” Little cato yelled before running upstairs to his room, their card game forgotten. Gary couldn’t help but chuckle at his sons’ antics, it seemed like only yesterday when he and Avocato moved in together, adjusting back into earth culture had been difficult for Gary after 5 years of self-isolation so he couldn’t imagine what his husband and son must be going through. So, this year he vowed to himself to make this the best all Hallows eve ever, he just needed to convince a certain older Ventrexian to participate.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gary, I told you no I’m not interested” Avocato told his husband for the millionth time that day as he was working in the garage, he had taken up fixing vintage motorcycles for a new hobby and subsequent living. 

“oh, come on Avocato, Halloween’s in a week and he’s never experienced it, all I’m asking you to do is help me make it special” Gary pleaded moving onto his hands and knees, gripping to Avocato’s tracksuit pants. “he’s still just a kid, why can’t we let him be just that for one night” he looked up into Avocato’s glowing yellow eye’s, trying his best puppy dog expression, Avocato didn’t stand a chance.

“f-fine, ok I’ll help you” he agreed begrudgingly but smiled when Gary wrapped him up in a hug and peppered him with kisses as a thank you.

“don’t worry babe, you won’t regret this” Avocato knew that was a lie but stayed silent, only uttering a grunt in return before Gary rushed back upstairs to do God knows what, the Ventrexian sighed but then started chuckling to himself, when had life gotten so perfect for them. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 days till all Hallows eve

Gary had started on making their costumes for Halloween but not 5 minutes in he was already facing his first problem, said problem was that Gary had no Idea how to sow. So, what he ended up with was a miss match pieces of different fabrics with too many sleeves attached to it, safe to say it was a complete and total mess. Lifting the mess up to get a better look at it Gary wondered why he didn’t just go to the store for a costume instead of putting himself through all this needless torture, that reason came bursting through the front door and bounding down the hallway towards the kitchen fridge looking for an after school snack.

“hey thunder bandit, how’s the costume making going?” Little cato asked Gary as he plopped himself down on the dinning room table to eat his cookies and milk, Gary had taught him well. 

“totally fine spider cat” Gary answered hiding the ‘mess’ as he did “no trouble at all”

“that’s great dad, but you don’t need to go to all this work just for me, I’m fine with a store-bought costume” Little cato said as he watched Gary’s failed attempt at hiding his work.

“nope, not on my watch, I’m going to make you the best Halloween costume ever in the history of Halloween costume making mark my words” Gary stated triumphantly filled with determination, Little cato stared up at his father in awe and jumped up across the table to hug him.

“you’re the best dad ever Gary thank you so much” he started tearing up.

“hey, hey its ok” Gary comforted his son, they stood there for awhile just embracing each other and feeling total and utter bliss, one thing was for sure, Gary was going to fucking learn how to use the sowing machine and make his son the best costume ever. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days till all Hallows eve 

Avocato came home from the shops to find his husband and son tearing around the house in a spider costume and bandit outfit, he stood there at the door in utter shock as Gary and little cato froze in place and stared back.

“oh, hey Avocato” Gary said as he gave his husband the most innocent look you could see on a man. “how’s it going?”

Avocato was silent for a sec but then shrugged it off with him being used to Gary’s antics by now, he walked by his husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek telling him he was fine then after ruffling Little Cato’s hair he walked into the kitchen to put the shopping away. Coming back into the living room though he saw his family members giving him an evil smile.

“oh shit” was all Avocato could say

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of all Hallows eve

“come on babe you look great stop hiding behind there” Gary asked his husband who was refusing to come out from behind the bush.

“fuck no Gary I’m not coming out dressed in this ridiculous shit” the Ventrexian said 

“come on Avo, I think you look really cute” Gary’s please fell on deaf ears as Avocato refused to come out.

“look if you come out from behind there then I’ll wear the handcuffs for you next time alright” with Gary’s bribe Avocato came out into the moonlight in seconds albeit a little shy.

“see, now who’s my big string werewolf husband” Gary said as he squashed his lovers’ cheeks.

“mhg I am” Avocato grunted but smiled when Gary gave him a passionate kiss.

“ewww, get a room you guy’s” Little cato told his dad’s as he came back from there neighbors house, a bucket full of candy in his hands.

“aww come on spider cat, can’t stand your old man’s kissing each other” Gary said as he lifted Little cato onto his shoulders.

“I can!” Little cato stated matter of factly earning a mhm from both his parents as Avocato ruffled with his hair “now come on to the next house” Little cato cried looking forward to more candy.

“to the next house” Gary and Avocato cried as well, and so the family of one human and two Ventrexians continued on their merry way having one of the best nights of their lives.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooooooo 
> 
> so I know technically all Hallows eve was yesterday but better late then never right, also school has been picking up lately so I might not be able to post much for awhile, sorry about that, but anyway I hope you all had a great spooky season.
> 
> Goodbye & thanks for reading 
> 
> P.S I wrote this at like 1am so I don't really give a damn about spelling or grammar errors, sorry not sorry.


End file.
